


In Which Sollux is Overwhelmed

by satirnine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Collegestuck, First Time, Humanstuck, Lol i dunno how to tag shit, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Unlabeled Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satirnine/pseuds/satirnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shuddered. You never felt a touch like his, never a touch so intimate and caring. His hands lit your nerves up and made goosebumps form across your pale, pasty skin.</p><p>It hurt how sincere his words were. How caring he was for a disgusting person like you. How his words could make you disbelieve all you ever thought wrong about yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sollux is Overwhelmed

You never really expected you would be in a relationship with the annoying barista at the coffee place you go to. You never expected to fall in love with anyone. You have to love yourself before you can truly love someone else, right? That's what people always say. And you never loved yourself.

He is gorgeous. Amazingly curly thick hair that he always gelled back, deep blue eyes that popped with his caramel locks, and a gorgeous smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes at the rare times he showed it. The thick frames he had to wear sat perfectly on his long, thin features, and you couldn't help but think he was gorgeous. You hated it. You hated how he got to be so beautiful and you were stuck with what you had. You hissed at him on his first day, and just to shit on his day, made him redo your drink, claiming a ridiculous reason that wasn't even true. You started basically ignoring him from then on, but he wormed his way into your life anyway.

The first time he set a coffee down next to you when you were slaving over a report you should have done weeks ago, you glared at him, but he already had his back turned and was walking off. You reluctantly took the coffee, and noticed a small note under the cup. You picked it up and wanted to rip it up and spit it in his face. It was some ridiculous quote about hard work and anti-procrastination, so you 'accidentally' spilled your coffee and left to go work in the library.

He pissed you off to no end, but he didn't seem to hate you. He payed for random drinks of yours, always gave you these stupid hipster quotes on your coffee, and wrote your name all damn fancy, with it spelled wrong every damn time. It was around midterms that he actually talked to you, plopping down next to you while you were cramming and complaining about tests. You, being sick of information, listened to him and his heavily accented voice, which ended up lulling you to sleep. You woke up at 4 am with a sticky note on your forehead and a cold coffee next to you. Afterwards, you approached him. You became friends, then accidentally kissed once, and now you don't know what the hell is going on.

You always had midnight chats when you couldn't sleep, and you both spoke about some deep shit during those times. It was on a Friday at midnight that you learned he was trans too. It shocked you. You sputtered for a bit, before assuring him that you were perfectly fine with it and explaining to him that you were too. He was at first hesitant and thought you were fucking with him, but you kissed again on that night and it got a little heated.

And now you're here. During the liplock, you stumbled back into his apartment from his balcony, and he pressed you against a wall. You didn't think you were ready for this. You started breathing heavier, and he pulled back, petting at you and murmuring reassurances, until he coaxed you to sit on the bed and he sat next to you, a hand on your thigh. He kissed you softly and you kissed back, shutting your eyes tight and tugging a hand through his thick hair, and your other over his tan shoulder. He took it nice and slow, always slowing down even more when you got anxious, until you were both at least half naked. 

He layed you down, hovering over you, your shirt, binder, and pants discarded. He was more dressed than you, still in a heavy binder and his shorts. He kissed the edge of your mouth softly, slowly making a trail of fire as he kissed down your face and neck, nibbling at your collarbone, and his hands slowly made their way down your sides. You shuddered. You never felt a touch like his, never a touch so intimate and caring. His hands lit your nerves up and made goosebumps form across your pale, pasty skin. You weren't attractive, suddenly emerged from your deep place in you mind. It always haunted you. You didn't have perfect skin, your body wasn't proportioned right. You had oily hair, you had strange eyes, crooked teeth, a lisp that wrecked your speech, and you had a fat stomach. Your body type wasn't even desired in females. You had a small chest, too skinny hips, and long awkward legs. Eridan was disgusted with you, probably. 

You started to push him away, closing your eyes tightly shut. His hands lifted from your sides and his lips pulled away from your neck, and you wanted to cry. You wanted him to touch you, but you never deserved this kind of attention from such a beautiful specimen. You did start crying. Your face was probably all disgustingly red and splotchy, your glasses askew, your thin lips quivering. He leant down and took your shaking spindly fingers into his own, pressing a soft kiss to your gross chapped lips. You sobbed and he stroked your cheek, prompting you to look up and into his caring eyes.

He uttered such caring words to you, never severing the eye contact with you. His hands rested on your arms, and as you became slowly more willing to proceed. You laid yourself out to him, offering your body like a sacrifice to the beautiful gods. He ran his hands up your arms and down your sides, having them come to rest at your hips. 

“So beautiful.” he whispered to you as his thumbs traced circles on your hip bones. He said it like a secret that you never knew, and it felt like it. You shut your eyes and let yourself just experience the feelings, without having to see your own imperfections or how Eridan had none of them. Just let yourself hear him and feel him. He started pressing kisses down your neck again, uttering words of praise after each kiss. You felt hot tears stream down your face again because, it hurt. 

It hurt how sincere his words were. How caring he was for a disgusting person like you. How his words could make you disbelieve all you ever thought wrong about yourself. You wiped your eyes and opened your vision, looking down at him and he stared back, biting his lip and his face blushed. He was breathtaking. You took a deep breath and reached up to tug his face down, kissing him softly. He was impatient; he quickly tugged at your bottom lip, and you opened your lips to him.

His hands moved up as he darted his tongue into your mouth, caressing every inch as he worked his way up. You didn't know what to do with your hands so you looped them around his neck, fingering at the back of his binder. He never stopped touching you as you pulled his binder off, setting it down next to your much smaller one.

You finally discovered where his hands were traveling as he carefully cupped your breasts, making you whimper and bit down on your lip. He kissed down your throat and over your collarbone, and pressed a very soft kiss to your left breast. You were already panting, gripping at his curls as he went to town with fondling and loving your small breasts.

“So cute and lovely.” he murmured, loud enough for you to hear it. You leaned your head back and whined. He continued to be gentle and agonizingly slow as he traced his hands back to your hips and tugged at your boxers. You swallowed audibly and canted your hips upward, giving him the ability to tug your boxers off, which he did immediately. He didn't do anything about your nether regions, instead still sucking at your breasts. 

You shift your legs together and a spark of arousal runs up your spine as he lightly nips your nipple simultaneously. You gasp and moan quietly, and he smiles and sits up, straddling your hips. You look over him and - oh. He would even be perfect as a female. He's got decent sized breasts that are absolutely stunning. He catches you staring and flushes, glancing away before tugging his own shorts off.

You sit up and he looks at you again, and you pull him down for another kiss. He returns it, wrapping his arms around your torso, holding you up and pressing you both close together. You moan at the touch and straddle his waist, perched up on his lap. He trails his fingertips of fire down you and pressed three fingers against your clit softly, prompting a loud moangasp out of you and a hip roll.

“Is this okay?” is the only thing he says. You nod your head and shut your eyes tight. He doesn't move, “I need your verbal, honey.” You whimper and peek at him under your eyelid.

“Yes, please Eridan.” you mangle the words with your lisp, but he doesn't seem to mind as he kisses you and starts rubbing you softly. It was too much but not enough, and you manage to choke out a ‘please, more’ even though you arent sure if you're ready. But as soon as he complied, running his fingers down your cunt and back up, you never regretted asking for more.

You felt greedy, getting all this attention and loving it, but you didn't quite feel it was deserved. But you ignored the feeling, letting yourself relish in the moment. 

A heat bubbled in your lower body, slowly growing and sparking, as your noises became more frequent and loud, until you were nearly screaming, calling out his name in your moans. He only sped up for you, slipping a finger into you and you sobbed, rocking against him and shuddering. You were so close, almost there, and you were gone.

Your legs squeezed Eridan's middle as you arched back against the bed, crying out loudly and spasming as your orgasm hit, and he stroked you through it, slowing down until you were done, sprawled against the bed and panting. He pulled off your cunt and licked at his fingers, keeping eye contact with you, whining at his doing.

He detangled your legs from him, lying down next to you and kissing your neck. You took a moment to catch your breath, before turning to him. “You..?” was all you could get out, but he shook his head and kissed you softly. You huffed and pulled back, shaking your head. 

You kissed at his neck and down his front, stalling for a moment to suck at one of his amazing breasts. You pulled a small moan out of him and continued down, tugging his underwear off and kissing both of his thighs. He watched you with a quiet, embarrassed look, biting his lip cutely. You licked a stripe up his cunt, and he moaned out, reaching down and gripping your hair, tugging carefully as you continued to lap at him.

After a while, he only got more desperate, begging for more, and it occurred to you that he probably couldn't release with only touches like you could. You took pity on him and wiggled your tongue into his entrance. He moaned beautifully and rocked his hips against your tongue. You slipped a finger inside him as well, knowing some from porn videos you would never admit to watching.

He was very loud. You thought you were noisy, but he has a higher volume than you. As you slip a second finger into him and continue to lick at his insides, he moans out and pants harshly. “Sol- fuck, ‘m close.” he whines, gripping your hair tightly and pulling you closer, and you begin to scissor your fingers, and he tenses up and screams as he orgasms, gripping your head with his thighs.

When he lets you go, you lean up and kiss him softly, wrapping your arms around him and cuddling up to him. You still find it unbelievable that someone like you could have found someone like him, but you love it. You love him. You don't care what the hell you two are, this is all you need.


End file.
